


Strawberry Shortcake

by Sharpshooter_Blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Crying, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flustered Tsukishima Kei, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Secret Relationship, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Swearing, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Blue/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Blue
Summary: Yamaguchi gets sad over a video when filming and calls over his boyfriend, Tsukishima to cheer up. It works.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everyone other than Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are mentioned. 
> 
> This is also a YouTubers AU and my first haikyuu fic, so please be kind and enjoy.
> 
> Very fluffy, cause there's a lot of Tsukiyama angst and i needed some well deserved fluff.
> 
> And if u have an idea for the title, please tell me, I didn't know what to name it.

Yamaguchi stared blankly at the screen of his computer screen. His face was red and tearstained, the mascara he had put on that morning now messily smudged under his eyes and over his freckles. He turned to the camera placed on his tripod and whispered, “What the fuck.”

He let out a small cry, reaching out for another tissue, blowing his nose as he cried some more. “I hate it here.” He commented, glancing over his reflection in a nearby mirror. “Oh, my gods. Guys, I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I didn’t think I’d cry this hard on the final episode.” He sniffed, taking off his AirPods and readjusting the blanket draped over his shoulders. 

The dark-haired man attempted to whip away the tears that were still sadly going down his face but ended up also smudging more of his mascara. “I don’t think I’ll be able to properly share my thoughts on this until I’ve properly digested the ending with a few hours of thinking, so… I’m gonna call Tsukki and maybe film something for his channel cause I need something to do other than cry.” He let out a choked sob, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle out the sounds.

“All I can say is that this will probably traumatize me for the rest of my life. Damn. Great job at destroying my spirit, creators of Banana Fish.” Yamaguchi awkwardly sends a peace sign towards the camera before continuing with, “so next time you’ll see me is when I’m more emotionally stable. Bye!”

The freckled man went over to cup a hand over the camera lenses before he stopped the camera from continuing with the recording. He lets out a shaky sigh before reaching over to his phone, which was surprisingly still charged with a good amount of battery. He didn’t realize he was trembling until he unlocked the phone and tried to click on Kei’s contact information for a video call. He had decided that seeing his boyfriend’s would ease the stiffness in his shoulders.

Yamaguchi was still sniffling when Tsukishima answered the video call. He was in his room and the computer was casting a bluish light towards his face. “What’s up, Tadashi?” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, typing a few things before facing the camera on his phone.

Catching glimpse of Yamaguchi’s appearance was enough for Tsukishima to close his computer and completely focusing his attention on his boyfriend on the screen. “Tadashi.” He said his name blatantly, but his brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed in concern.

Yamaguchi shifted under the intense gaze coming from his golden-eyed boyfriend. “I just finished filming a reaction video,” He started lamely, surprised at how hoarse his voice seemed to sound once quieted. “Can you come over? I want to film a video with you for your channel. I know you need one pre-filmed for when you go visit your brother. And I could use a distraction.”

Tsukishima’s usual cold expression softened at Yamaguchi’s voice. It was silent for a few seconds before the blonde nodded. “I’ll be there as soon as possible.” He told him, standing up and shuffling around his room to prepare for his stay at the former pinch server. “I’ll just have to let Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi know that I’ll be gone.” 

Yamaguchi smiled slightly at him, tears no longer steaming down his face, only now the liquid drying. “Thank you, Kei.” He muttered warmly, brushing back strands of his hair to look at the other man with adoration.

“See you soon, love,” Tsukishima mumbled, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as his attempt of verbal affection. This caused the other to giggle, also blushing at the affection. Tsukishima just hangs up the phone to pack things for his stay and to inform his roommates of his future whereabouts.

Despite them knowing each other for most of their lives, the relationship they’ve established is relatively new and in the experimental phases. While they’re known each other for well over 10 years, they’ve been boyfriends for only 2 months. Their viewers are in the dark about their relationship, but only because they want the space to grow as a couple and get to know each other in the romantic sense. They were both pretty private people, so that was expected from both parties and they were sure that subscribers would understand and respect the boundaries they put up.

Yamaguchi let out a sigh, stretching his sore muscles and walked over to his restroom in an attempt to wash his face. The cool water distracted him from the ache in his heart as he thought of the ending of the show he just witnessed. He couldn’t imagine being in the character’s shoes with the turn of events.

The man helplessly clutched the clothes over his heart and without knowing, he was crying again. “Shit.” He cursed softly, frustratingly running a hand through his hair and hovering over the sink with the water still running. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, but he was brought back to his senses.

Yamaguchi turned off the faucet, not bothering to dry his dripping face, and raced to the front door to let, who he assumed was his boyfriend, inside the apartment. He smiled when he saw that it was the blonde waiting for him, arms full of bags filled with snacks and other things and necessities. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, reaching out to help Tsukishima bring the bags inside. The taller boy let him take a few as they walked inside and placed the bag on the living room couch. Once all the bags had been put down, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into a quick kiss, smiling softly as he pulled away to catch sight of his boyfriend’s blissful expression.

It was only a split second of pure adoration from Tsukishima, but then Yamaguchi opened his eyes and the blonde felt like he could fall in love. He whipped Yamaguchi’s wet face with the sleeves of his sweater and let out a quiet sigh. The silence that took over the room was comfortable and caring as Tsukishima stroked his cheeks lovingly.

“Where are your roommates?” Tsukishima asked suddenly, as he pulled back awkwardly from his boyfriend. He glanced around the apartment, looking for any signs of the freckled man’s roommates, who are usually loud and very much present.

“Oikawa went to visit Iwaizumi-san and is staying the night, Yachi is staying with Tobio and Shoyo for a collab video they wanted to do with her,” Yamaguchi explained, chuckling at Tsukishima’s sudden bashfulness. “So, what do we have planned for tonight, Kei?”

Tsukishima picked up his camera and a few of the grocery bags, making his way to the kitchen as Yamaguchi followed in curiosity. He trusted the other it wouldn’t be too dangerous, and most likely be very calm and perfect for a stay in night. Tsukishima was way too low energy most of the time to do anything very energy consuming like Hinata or Nishinoya’s YouTube channel.

“We’re gonna make strawberry shortcake,” Tsukishima mumbled, cheeks flushing a slight pink at the mentions of his favorite dish. Contrary to popular belief, Tsukishima did have a big sweet tooth and strawberry shortcakes just happened to be his favorite.

Yamaguchi giggled at his words, leaning over to press a small kiss to the blonde’s cheek. “Perfect. That sounds like exactly what I need.” He smiled at his partner, before scurrying around to collect everything else needed to make the delicious dessert. 

Tsukishima let a small smile lift his lips as he set up his camera on the counter with some random cookbooks propping it up. He shifted it until it seemed to catch the perfect view of the kitchen. He just sighed and glanced back at Yamaguchi who had his arms full of mixing bowls and a cupcake mold thing for the cake mix.

Yamaguchi leaned on the counter, near the camera, and smiled brightly. Tsukishima chuckled at his expression and clicked the recording button. “Hello, my fellow dinosaur stans.” He greeted in a monotone voice and expression. Yamaguchi snickered and waved at the camera with a softer smile and said a quick, “Hello!”

“Today, Tadashi and I will be making my favorite thing to eat,” Tsukishima explained, holding up the box of angel cake batter. “Strawberry Shortcake.” He confirmed with a serious expression, that was cut off when Yamaguchi laughed loudly and gently pulled the box towards him as well. Tsukishima just held Yamaguchi in his gaze, taking in his presence for a few seconds before focusing on the camera once again.

“Only Yamaguchi has experience in baking, so if I ruin this…” Tsukishima explained, leaving the box in Yamaguchi’s hold as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Never fear, Tsukki!” The dark-haired man exclaimed, slapping the other on his back. “There is no way we can mess this up. Look, we’ll even answer questions from the internet!” He grinned at him mischievously and Tsukishima blanked, eyes widening slightly. “But Tadashi-”

“No buts, Kei.” Yamaguchi insisted stubbornly, booping the taller man’s nose affectionately. “Come on it’ll be fun.” His grin only widening at Tsukishima’s slight pout. “Don’t be such a baby, Tsukki. Double the entertainment for your faithful fans.” He teased, patting Tsukishima’s cheek playfully.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima grumpily grumbles back, with no real malice or annoyance in his voice.

Yamaguchi giggled, replying cheekily, “Sorry, Tsukki!” and Tsukishima was certain he would never be actually sorry when he said it like this.

Tsukishima sighed, looking at the camera and said, “He’s not actually sorry.”

Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at him. “Absolutely not. Never.” He replied with a wide grin, smugly crossing his arms. Tsukishima’s gazed softened slightly at his boyfriend. 

“Fine, fine. Through Instagram?” He asked, taking his phone out from his back pocket and unlocking it with his password as his partner did the same thing, nodding along.

Tsukishima let out a yelp as Yamaguchi, pulled him towards him and snapped a quick picture with him winking towards the camera with a peace sign while Tsukishima looked startled and confused. He blinked as the darker haired man cooed at the picture and saved it to his phone before typing at his phone to ask his followers to ask him and his secret boyfriend questions.

Tsukishima smiled at him and took a picture of Yamaguchi typing away (saving it as well) and wrote “Filming with this idiot. Ask us anything”, adding the feature and posting the post to his public Instagram Story. While Tsukishima did this, Yamaguchi went to preheat the oven.

Yamaguchi’s head snapped towards the camera, smiling as he exclaimed, “Let’s start then!” He ripped open the box, taking out the cake batter that was provided.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, taking a glass bowl from the counter next to them and letting Yamaguchi snip open the bag and pour the mix in, which ended up having some of the powder fly up to Tsukishima’s face.

Yamaguchi snickered at him, using his hand to wipe away the white powder. “You look so silly, Tsukki.” He hummed, eyes shining happily.

Tsukishima looked away, his cheeks flushing slightly at the intimacy. When he glanced back at Yamaguchi, he found the freckled man staring back at him with amusement and adoration. “I’ll edit this out.” He whispered, earning a confused hum from Yamaguchi before he dived in to kiss his boyfriend’s lips.

Yamaguchi was only still for a moment, then he relaxed into the kiss, one of his hands reaching over to cup Tsukishima’s pale cheeks, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. In return, Tsukishima gripped at Yamaguchi’s hip, pulling him slightly closer to feel his warmth, which Yamaguchi happily obliged.

They just stood there for a few minutes, lazily making out before Yamaguchi pulled away, pecking Tsukishima’s lips quickly before looking back at the camera. “Back to filming.” He said, shaking his head with a laugh.

Tsukishima’s cheeks lit up before he held up his phone. “Okay, question time.” He said, glancing at the camera, trying to calm the heat in his cheeks. How Yamaguchi didn’t get as flustered as he did was an honest mystery and a talent he envied.

“Okay, okay. The_beast_was_really_gaston asks ‘What do you identify as, sexuality wise?’” Yamaguchi read aloud from over Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows at the username in confusion.

“Before we answer that question, am I allowed to ask about the username?” Tsukishima asked, putting his phone on the counter, looking as if he was contemplating life.

Yamaguchi grinned widely, looking down at the blonde’s phone, before looking at him directly. “No.” He said brightly, before facing the camera once again, ignoring the pout on Tsukishima’s lips. “I guess this is also a coming-out video! I’m bisexual.” He confirmed, awkwardly throwing his hands out for some jazz hands. “I’ll probably make a separate video for y’all later explaining my journey to acceptance later on though.”

Tsukishima looks down at him, nodding along with his boyfriend’s words. “I don’t prefer a specific label, so if someone asks, I’m just queer. But, for sure, I’m not straight.” He said with a firm voice, before softening, “I’ll probably do that with Tadashi as well.”

It was silent for a while as Yamaguchi scrolled through his phone for questions and Tsukishima went to get measuring cups, milk, and eggs. “How did you two meet?” Yamaguchi read aloud, causing Tsukishima to peak out from looking in the fridge.

“It sure is interesting.” Yamaguchi let out a soft chuckle. “Reminder that Kei is a salty ass french fry and that definitely applies to when we were younger.” He let out a startled yelp as Tsukishima gently rested a hand on the other’s waist after bringing over more of their necessities for their dessert.

“You can say that I’m an asshole, Yama. It’s true.” Tsukishima huffed, pouring milk into one of measuring cups and pouring it in with the cake mix.

Yamaguchi let out a strangled sounding squeal. “No, Tsukki. You’re just really salty.” He insisted, sticking out his tongue at the blonde.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face was enough evidence to be convinced that he was just amused with the former pinch server’s antics. “I saved you in the most asshole way possible, Tadashi.” He snorted.

Yamaguchi groaned, playfully glaring at the taller man. “So basically, when I was a tiny child, I was often a target of bullying.” He started to explain, cracking the eggs and letting the yolk fall into the bowl. “So, so sad. Yeah, whatever.” He laughed bitterly, knowing full well that it wasn’t a whatever to him.

Tsukishima reached to ruffle is hair affectionately and Yamaguchi laughed as he slapped his hands away playfully. “It was after school, I think and I was was walking past a park, and out of the corner of my eyes, I see the tiniest little kid being thrown to the floor by some taller jerks. And these bullies threw a backpack almost half the kid’s size to his face. And he looked like he was about to cry. And obviously, the bullies immediately started laughing as if there was something funny about treating someone horribly, just because you are trash.” He continued to explain, the middle blocker’s eyes raged filled as the words escaped his lips.

Yamaguchi snapped his attention back to him by waving a whisk in front of Tsukishima’s face until the grabbed it so the freckled man could hold the bowl. As Tsukishima mixed the ingredients, Yamaguchi continued with the story, “And of course, that tiny little kid was me. And there was Tsukishima, is all of his blonde glory with a smug smirk on his face and he just says ‘Pathetic’. Whether it was to me or the bullies, I’ll never know and never ask. And as he walked away the bullies followed him, Tsukki just intimidated them away with his ridiculous height.”

Tsukishima nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. “And then, the next day, I walked into the gym for the volleyball club and there he was. I’ll be honest, I didn’t recognize him, but he came up to me and thanked me for saving him, complimented my brother’s shoes, and he stuck by me ever since.” He finished telling the story with a hum.

Yamaguchi smiled at him. “Thanks, Tsukki.” He said warmly before exclaiming out, “My turn to mix!”

Tsukishima chuckled softly, handing him the whisk and holding the bowl, gazing at Yamaguchi’s cute freckled face for a few moments, before he shook his head. He breathed in deeply, turning on Yamaguchi’s phone to read another question. “What are your favorite things to do together?” He read blankly.

Yamaguchi let an evil grin lift his lips and Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat, but his face paled once he knew what his boyfriend was about to expose. “Tadashi, please no-”

The blonde was cut off by his dark-haired boyfriend. “Tsukki loves to watch dinosaur documentaries and eat dino chicken nuggets while cuddling with me and his dino blanket.” He quickly said.

Tsukishima let out an embarrassed squawk, cheek flushing as he poked at Yamaguchi’s side, causing the shorter of the two to squeal and squirm away from him. Once realizing his power, Tsukishima continued to poke at his boyfriend’s side, watching him leave the whisk in the bowl as he ran away, only to have Tsukishima run after him, tickling and poking his side, meeting him with snorts and giggles.

“Tsukki! Stop, stop pleaasssee.” Yamaguchi begged, laughing in between words. “I’ll give you so many kisses as bail. Please!”

Tsukishima grumbled, before shrugging. “Fine.” He huffed, leaning down to kiss Yamaguchi once again, relishing the feeling of his lips on the others. 

The kiss was short and sweet, but Tsukishima flustered when Yamaguchi mumbled, “You’re perfect.” The freckled man pushed back long strands of blonde hair behind his year and pressed kisses to his cheeks.

Escaping his hold, Yamaguchi went back to where the camera was pointing and then said, “We also enjoy listening to music and dancing around the room. I think that’s my personal favorite thing to do with Tsukki.”

Tsukishima softens at his words but shook the look off his face as he walked back on screen. “I like that best too, believe it or not.” He hummed, reaching out to put the cupcake mold onto the table.

Yamaguchi brightened and giggled giddily. “That’s great, I’m glad Tsukki.” He said, pouring the batter in each cupcake mold on the cupcakes mold. Once done, he placed the bowl down and used one of his fingers to scoop out some of the batter and stuck it in his mouth to taste it.

Tsukishima jumped from his place and huffed out, “Unsanitary.” But he also went to try the batter with his finger. He let out a hum also saying, “It’s good.”

As Yamaguchi placed the cupcakes mold into the oven, Tsukishima read another question out loud for the couple to answer. “How long have you known each other?”

Yamaguchi looked up from closing the oven and quickly replied, “I don’t know! 12 years?” He asked, glancing over at Tsukishima as he made his way back to the camera. 

Tsukishima nodded in confirmation. “Just about.” He said with a straight face. “Uhh... The next one asks ‘Will there be more collabs in the future? Miss the babes’” He pushed the frames of his glasses up his nose as he read the question.

Yamaguchi laughed, draping an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders. “Yes! Most definitely. The world demands I show up more in your videos Tsukki. They already get enough of Kuroo and Bokuto.” He complained, but it was obvious that it was in a joking manner that he knew the audience would enjoy.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but smirked at the freckled man. “Alright, alright. But in all seriousness, we have a few videos planned that we are gonna film together, so keep your eyes open for that.” He informed before leaning in to stop the recording button.

Yamaguchi raised a brow at him, before yelping as Tsukishima grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the couch, sitting and pulling the smaller man to his lap and nuzzled his neck affectionately. “We have like 30 minutes of waiting and I want to spend them holding you.” He mumbled shyly, face flushed.

Yamaguchi smiled softly as he relaxed in his hold, shifting slightly until he was comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms. He pecked Tsukishima’s lips and in return, he got the blonde pressing multiple kisses on Yamaguchi’s cheeks, humming out numbers as he kissed every freckle or acne scar.

It was a comfortable silence, one they were both used to as they enjoyed the other’s warmth and presence. Time passed as the two just sat there and eventually, the timer for the cake went off, signaling that the cake was ready to be taken out and cooled.

Tsukishima let out an annoyed sigh and pressed a kiss against the skin on Yamaguchi’s neck, causing the smaller to chuckle before getting up, stretching his back as he rushed to the kitchen, shoving on some oven mitts.

Tsukishima walked lazily to the kitchen, making sure to stay out of Yama’s way as he put the cake on the counter. He pressed the record button once again and said, “Cake is ready, but first we have to let it cool and in the meantime, we’re gonna cut strawberries.” He explained with a hum.

Yamaguchi nodded in confirmation, sliding over a cutting board and knife as he went to grab the strawberries Tsukishima brought out of the fridge. He also set a timer of 10 minutes on his phone for timing the cooling and sat on the kitchen counter.

Tsukishima cut the strawberries carefully, but excitedly as the two engaged in mindless chatter that they would probably shorten in the video. They just talked about how stupid Kuroo and Bokuto were in their videos and how Akaashi and Kenma always deal with their bullshit. And how Oikawa deals with his long-distance relationship with his Iwa-chan and how Yachi is an absolute gay disaster walking with filling anxiety.

Once the timer went off, Yamaguchi slipped off the counter (Tsukishima may or may have not subtly checked out his ass, but we’re not ready for that conversation yet) and started popping out the angel cake cupcakes out on onto a plate. It was quiet again before Yamaguchi yelped out, “OH! Questions!”

Tsukishima lifted his head for a second before shifting his attention back to the strawberries, letting Yamaguchi’s sweet voice read the question. “Do you have any big future videos planned?”

They glanced at each other. Tsukishima was the first to speak as Yamaguchi went to get the cool whip from the fridge. “I mean, fo me, for now, I’d like to start uploading at a stricter schedule first and I want to cover more serious topics for controversies. I’d also like to start a debunking history myth stories, which will take a bit longer for me to get there, but I’m doing my best to do as much as possible, but I still am a full-time student and part-time worker, so please bear with me for now.” He explained, helping Yamaguchi cut the cupcakes in half and smear cool whip in the middle as well as place a few strawberries to accompany the cool whip.

Yamaguchi went next, his cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment as he talked about his future plan. “Well, I’d like to expand some more. I know I already do a lot with reaction videos, makeup and skincare, lifestyle vlogs, and some music, but I do want to try some other categories of YouTube entertainment for fun. It’ll probably be its own separate series to appease all of my viewers and because I do enjoy making the content I currently make. I also want to vlog our future travels.” He glanced over at Tsukishima, who nodded at his words.

By the time both of the boys answered the question, they were finished with the strawberry shortcakes. Yamaguchi had a slightly tired grin on his face as he presented the plate of strawberry shortcake cupcakes. “We’re finished.”

Tsukishima did jazz hands, but his face was flat and emotionless. It made Yamaguchi laugh loudly as he placed the plate down. Tsukishima softened at the sound and said, “All there’s left to do is to try them and hope we didn’t fuck up somehow.”

Yamaguchi snorted at his comment. “I bet it’ll be delicious. Don’t be so negative Tsukki!” He exclaimed, taking one of the strawberry shortcakes and taking a big bite out of it. He was silent for a few seconds and Tsukishima looked at him expectedly. Yamaguchi just let out a satisfied hum and gave him a thumbs up.

Tsukishima then took one of the sugary treats and took a slightly smaller bite from it, compared to Yama’s. He immediately brightened at the taste and took another bite. He looked like a child in amazement and his face made Yamaguchi grin happily.

They fell into another short conversation as they ate some of the cupcakes, agreeing that they’d split the leftovers for themselves and their respectful roommates. Soon enough they were ready to say goodbye and let their attention fall to the camera in front of them.

“So that’s it for today. I hope you had a great time with us today. I’ll see you guys later. Bye, my fellow dinosaur stans.” Tsukishima said politely with a slight bow of his head.

“Bye!” Yamaguchi shouted, cheekily waving goodbye as Tsukishima chuckled, turning off the record button and turning off the camera as well. After the ordeal was over, Yamaguchi put the rest of the cupcakes into the fridge as Tsukishima went to change into some pajamas for the rest of their night.

They soon found themselves on the couch, going through their last text messages as Tsukishima leaned his head on top of Yamaguchi’s. “Want to watch a movie?” Yamaguchi asked, throwing his phone on the other side of the couch.

Tsukishima did the same and nodded. “Sure, which movie do you want to watch?” He asked his boyfriend, shifting slightly so that Yamaguchi was leaning onto his body. “I don’t really care what we watch.” He assured.

Yamaguchi sighed, melting into Tsukishima’s embrace. Times like this made him happy that his roommates weren’t here to tease them into oblivion. He thought for a bit, before happily replying with, “Sleeping Beauty.”

Tsukishima let out an amused chuckle, reaching over to the controller and turning on the TV. He logged into Disney +, choosing the movie the freckled man requested. The two watched intently, despite the exhaustion wearing them down.

Yamaguchi sang along with Aurora when she started singing the Once Upon a Dream song and naturally forced Tsukishima to sing the prince’s part, which he secretly enjoyed, but don’t tell Yamaguchi that.

“Say, Kei...” Yamaguchi muttered sleepily, snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest. The blonde hummed questioningly, glancing down at him and leaned into the dark-haired man’s warmth. Yamaguchi went silent for a bit and Tsukishima gave him a questioning glance of concern.

“Tadashi?” He called out softly, his lips brushing softly against the other’s forehead. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

Yamaguchi let out a soft laugh. “No, Kei. Everything is absolutely perfect.” He said with a dreamy sigh. “I just… can’t wait to fall in love with you, Tsukishima Kei.”

Tsukishima’s breath hitched at the words, his cheeks flaring up with heat and color. No longer paying attention to the movie, the blonde man wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s middle, breathing in the smell of his vanilla body cream. “I can’t wait to fall in love with you too, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”


End file.
